


Otiose

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [466]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Vance's thoughts when SecNav requested Tony for the undercover op.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/10/2000 for the word [otiose](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/10/otiose).
> 
> otiose  
> being at leisure; idle; indolent.  
> ineffective or futile.  
> superfluous or useless.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #170 Anthony DiNozzo.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Otiose

Vance eyed the otiose Agent DiNozzo in the bullpen from above. He didn't understand why SecNav wanted Agent DiNozzo for this operation. He didn't see that Agent DiNozzo had the skills to keep this a secret and appropriately handle the mess they were in, especially given the previous SecNav’s niece's involvement.

Unfortunately, SecNav was not seeing Vance’s point of view. Vance kept watching, hoping that there was more that he wasn’t seeing. That the new SecNav, Clayton Jarvis, was seeing something that he was missing and not that the new SecNav was blinded to reality. Still at the end of the day, he worked for SecNav. “DiNozzo,” Vance barked, “my office.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
